Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Signals transmitted through different channels on a multi-mode fiber (MMF) link may experience inter-symbol interference (ISI). Some channels may have severe ISI, causing eye openings in associated eye diagrams to be closed. It may be difficult for a receiver to detect signals transmitted through the channels with severe ISI.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.